<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Do you want a muffin?" by Kit (KittheKarkles)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178982">"Do you want a muffin?"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittheKarkles/pseuds/Kit'>Kit (KittheKarkles)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The au where everyone has powers and its basically found family (mcyt) [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Backstory, Everyone has a special ability/power/object, Gen, Im not entirely sure what tags to use, Muffins, Tags Will Probably Change, how do i summarize things help, mcyt - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:41:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittheKarkles/pseuds/Kit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Skeppy decides to buy someone a muffin, little did he know, he would be making a new friend for life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The au where everyone has powers and its basically found family (mcyt) [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"Do you want a muffin?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span>Skeppy was walking down his village’s path, kicking stones in his way. He was bored, and hot. Ever since what he kindly dubbed the, “Oh shit I got cursed, damnit.” incident, he had taken to wearing largely oversized sweaters, and a crudely sown together mask, he would rather not get stares everyday or have mothers pull their children away when he walked by. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span> <span>Sure, wearing a large sweater in the summer still did get him some stares, it was the </span><span><br/></span><span>“Why are they wearing that?” stares, rather than the “Look at them, that's what happens if you misuse gifts you were blessed with.” Or even worse, the mutters about him being dangerous.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span> <span>Skeppy’s attention was drawn out of his thoughts by a figure he saw from the corner of his eye. He looked up to see better, and saw that someone was standing in front of the bakery, staring at the glass. More surprisingly, after a moment of looking he noticed the figure had what looked like a pair black wings, albeit small, and a tail, they were hard to notice since they blended into the </span><em><span>also </span></em><span>black cloak they were wearing.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span> <span>“I guess I know what their favorite color is…” Skeppy thought to himself. He stared at the person, before sighing and walking towards the bakery, to see what was so interesting to them, it had to be something good for them to just be staring at it, right?</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span> <span>He got close enough to the window, and peered through, squinting to try and see. He spotted what he thought the person was looking at, a large display full of...muffins. He giggled a little at that, usually people would be staring at the cakes in the display, not the muffins, they were kind of simple after all.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span> <span>After a moment of thinking, he walked over to the person, and tapped them on the shoulder. “What cha lookin at? The muffins?” Skeppy asked, he could be quite blunt with his questions sometimes. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span> <span>The person jumped a little, turning to face Skeppy, their face having a mixture of surprise and a little bit of fear painted on it. When they turned around, Skeppy was a little surprised, their skin was almost pitch black, with pupilless, almost glowing white eyes. They had light brown hair popping out from under the raised hood of their cloak, only separated by black horns with red tips. Skeppy was caught off guard, but quickly collected himself again as they started speaking.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span> <span>“O-oh, yeah, I was. The muffins there look so good…” They said, looking back at the muffins, more specifically the blueberry muffins.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span> <span>Skeppy hummed, squinting at the price tag under them. </span><em><span>“3 dollars? That's pretty cheap...if he wanted them so bad why didn’t he buy them?” </span></em><span>Skeppy thought, before the idea crossed his mind of them not being able to afford it, and it made sense a little more.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>He inhaled, and asked, “Do you want a muffin?”</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span> <span>They turned around, facing Skeppy, looking surprised. “W-What? No- No I’m alright-” they tried to deny the offer, but was interrupted by their stomach growling. Their face went as red as it could with their dark skin tone, and Skeppy laughed a little.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span> <span>“Yeah I’m getting you a muffin. Stay here.” Skeppy said, walking into the bakery. He waited in the line, occasionally glancing out the window. He saw the person fumbling with what looked like a wallet, trying to find money, but they looked unsuccessful. Skeppy’s attention was drawn to the worker, and he ordered 3 blueberry muffins. He wasn’t that hungry, so he would have one, while giving the other two to the stranger he bought them for.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span> <span>He walked out, and handed the muffins to them. “I got blueberry since you seemed to be looking at those ones…” Skeppy chuckled, and they took the muffins, smiling, before looking a little nervous.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span> <span>“Thank you- I can’t pay you back though-” </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span> <span>Skeppy cut them off, “You don’t have to pay me back dude. It’s fine.” Skeppy said, while pulling down the cloth mask he was wearing to eat the muffin. “So, I never caught your name, what is it? I’m Skeppy.” he said, mouth full.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span> <span>“Oh- I’m uh, I’m Bad!” he said, “And don’t talk with your mouth full! It’s rude.”</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span> <span>Skeppy giggled a little as he finished his muffin, while Bad was still on his first, seeming to savor it. Soon they started walking while Bad ate, talking about everything, and nothing, just enjoying the company both of them seemed to lack. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span> <span>“Hey, why are you wearing such a big sweater? It's the middle of summer!” Bad asked, and Skeppy paused, trying to come up with an answer.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span> <span>“O-Oh, I uh...uhm…” Skeppy was horrible at trying to come up with lies, he would rather </span><em><span>not </span></em><span>go into the “Well I was basically cursed because younger me was a </span><em><span>pranking dick-</span></em><span>” spiel, and Bad noticed. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span> <span>“Oh! You don’t have to answer if it’s personal, I was just curious is all.” Bad said quickly, noticing Skeppy’s hesitance to answer.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span> <span>Skeppy gave a silent thanks, putting the mask back on, suddenly a little more self conscious of how he looked. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span> <span>“Well, why do you wear that cloak, like you said, it is the middle of summer.” Skeppy asked, trying to change the subject a little, without it being obvious.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span> <span>“Oh! Well it’s actually really loose, and protects my skin for starters, and I have a good heat tolerance! So it actually isn’t very hot to me right now.” Bad explained, twirling around a little to show how loose the cloak was, it was, in his defense, very loose.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span>-----<br/><br/><span>The idle conversation continued, and then, it soon became dark, and Skeppy was close to home.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span> <span>“It was fun chatting with you Bad, but it's late, I gotta head home man.” Skeppy said, yawning. Bad’s face turned to that of a sad smile. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span> <span>“O-oh...well it was fun talking to you too Skeppy!” Bad said, waving and starting to walk away. Skeppy hesitated, before grabbing Bad’s shoulder. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span> <span>“You alright…? You looked sad.” Skeppy asked, eyes full of concern.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span> <span>“Mm..I just don’t want to be lonely. I usually sleep in a tree, or a tent if i can find a broken one somewhere...can’t get a house or rent a room with no money after all.” Bad said, laughing dryly. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span> <span>Skeppy thought for a moment, before grabbing Bad’s sleeve and leading him to his little house, it was small and quaint, but it had a spare room, it would work. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span> <span>“You can’t just- sleep in a tree! Come on, stay the night, I wouldn’t be able to sleep soundly knowing you were in a tree, you are too nice to deserve that-”</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span> <span>Skeppy was interrupted by a sniff, and he looked behind him to see Bad wiping his eyes, murmuring thanks. </span><span><br/></span> <span><br/></span> <span>“Hey hey- Don’t cry please- It’s alright dude, I have a spare room. Stay as long as you want! You’re good company after all.” Skeppy said as he unlocked the door, fumbling with the key. </span><em><span>“Damn those oversized sleeves.” </span></em><span>He thought to himself before the door opened. The house was pretty basic, a dining room, and then a hallway leading to the bathroom and bedrooms. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span> <span>“Home sweet home!” he called out, as Bad stepped into the house, taking off his boots, and slowly placing them near a pile of old, worn out shoes.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span> <span>“Wow..this place is much better than a tree.” Bad said, still wiping away a couple of stray tears, the gesture really did mean a lot to him.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span> <span>Skeppy chuckled. “Come on, I’ll show you to the guest room.” He said, slipping off his own sneakers, and nudging them towards the shoe pile with his feet, before walking Bad to the guest room.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span> <span>He opened the door, and coughed a little, the room was a little dusty. “A-ah...sorry it's kind of...dusty. It hasn’t been used in...in a long time.” Skeppy said solemnly. “Hold on, let me grab something…” Skeppy said, almost running out of the room, and into a different part of the house. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span> <span>Bad took the chance to slip off his cloak and bag, quickly using his hand to dust off a chair and laying it on top of it, neatly folded. He looked around, the room was quite simple, a desk in the corner, a bed, and two chairs. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span> <span>Soon Skeppy came back, carrying a blanket and a pillow as well. “I didn’t want you to sleep with those cause uh- they are probably really dusty.” Skeppy explained, taking off the pillow and blanket that was already on the bed and replacing it.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span> <span>“Oh- thanks!” Bad said, “That's very nice of you!” Skeppy had taken off the mask he was wearing at some point while getting the blankets, so Bad was able to see his grin. “No problem! I’m gonna hit the hay, if you need anything I’m across the hall, alright? G’night Bad.” </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span> <span>“Goodnight!” Bad called out, Skeppy waved as he left the room, closing the door. Bad flopped onto the bed, the soft mattress almost engulfing him. He stared up at the ceiling, the blanket giving him a kind of warmth he hasn’t felt in a long time.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span> <span>As his eyes drooped, and his body slowly went into the realm of dreams, one last thought crossed Bad’s mind.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span> <em><span>“I think I’m going to stay for a while.”</span></em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hiya! Hello! I'm back with more stuff because when my brain comes up with an idea it never. leaves. until. i. write. it.</p>
<p>so...yeah. here you go i suppose.</p>
<p>comments and kudos are nice and give me fuel to make you all s̶u̶f̶f̶e̶r̶ ̶m̶o̶r̶e̶ i mean enjoy more fics :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>